1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to touch-type keyboards, and particularly to a flexible touch-type keyboard that can be rolled up for transport.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical keyboards and touch-type keyboards are widely used for device input. However, both mechanical and touch-type keyboards are inflexible and take up considerable space, being inconvenient to transport.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.